


[娜俊]Special（单方性转）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 钟爱小🐻但看见妹妹后一秒心动的摄影师小罗X虽然大🐻但身材娇娇的👙模特朝朝





	[娜俊]Special（单方性转）

**Author's Note:**

> 钟爱小🐻但看见妹妹后一秒心动的摄影师小罗X虽然大🐻但身材娇娇的👙模特朝朝

“罗哥罗哥！”罗渽民刚摆好设备，熟悉的场务小A便跑了过来。“待会有福利哦。”他怼罗渽民的肩膀，示意他看自己手上的安排表。罗渽民快速扫视了一圈，没觉得有什么特别的，转头又回去工作了。

“你别这样嘛，我给你说还不行吗。”小A小声抱怨了两句后，还是乖乖地过去给罗渽民解释。“今天的模特是黄荏珺哦，就是那个胸特别……的妹妹，嘿嘿你懂的。”他挤眉弄眼地看着罗渽民，没想到对方根本不买账，“哦”的一声后就回去调试设备了。“你好冷漠。”备受打击的小A捂住胸口，罗渽民看都没看他一眼，说：“我不喜欢胸大的。”。

小A：罗哥真的烦我。

因为塞车，原本排在拍摄日程第三位的内衣广告被推到了最后一位。明明提前出门结果迟到的黄荏珺有苦说不出，只好提前订好咖啡，不仅自己亲自提上楼派给每一位工作人员，还特地为摄影师准备了8shots的浓缩咖啡。

用咖啡和荏珺牌微笑攻克了大部分工作人员后，黄荏珺来到了最后的大魔王，摄影师罗渽民的休息室前。

作为模特，黄荏珺不是没有听说过他的名号，光是从她的好姐妹李东淑那里听过的罗渽民的“劣迹”就足以让她耳朵起茧。

她和李东淑作为同期出道了两个模特，可谓是模特圈里难得的一见的好姐妹。既没有互抢过男朋友，也没有撕过资源。虽然黄荏珺和李东淑都嘴硬说自己和对方肤色不同受众有别，但她们心里都清楚相互之间为了维持这段友谊做出了多大的努力。

因为合作方，李东淑数次和罗渽民合作。每次合作完，她都要和黄荏珺吐苦水。说罗渽民让她一个姿势摆十次，又说罗渽民就是一只笑面虎，还说罗渽民针对她的肤色，而且每次的总结都是“我觉得罗渽民对大胸妹有意见。”。

黄荏珺开始还替她愤愤不平，但看过出来的成品照后，她就不说话了。可能在李东淑眼里，罗渽民不是一个好的合作对象，但不得不说他确实是一个好摄影师，他拍的每一张照片都突出了李东淑的优点。她脸上那三颗标志性的的痣在罗渽民手下可以有无数种阐释，性感、清纯……

黄荏珺一直很想和他合作，但在李东淑的“罗渽民对大胸妹有意见”的魔音，最终攻击下打消了这个念头，结果兜兜转转还是在甲方爸爸的撮合下合作了。

等待门开的时间里，黄荏珺不安地扣了好几次手指，在把刚做好的指甲扣坏之前，门终于开了。

迎接她的是一张和李东淑的形容里的又老又丑沾不上边的一张帅脸。此刻，黄荏珺慢耳只有被丘比特爱情之箭射中的心脏怦怦直跳的声音。

罗渽民又何曾不是，原本已经耐心耗尽并逐渐暴躁的他，在开门看见黄荏珺和闻见自己最爱的8shots咖啡的那一刻，所有负面情绪消失殆尽，脑袋里只有一个念头。

怎样才能让她成为我的女朋友。


End file.
